babysitting Akemi
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: While Momo's out for a short mission, Toushiro chooses to stay home with his own daughter. But, can he be a right father? HitsuHina


_**I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile. Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to handle her, Toushirou?" Momo asked as she stood in front of the exit door.

Her husband smiled and picked up their crying seven months old daughter.

"Of course I can handle her. She's my daughter. How hard is it taking care of her?" he asked her.

"Pretty hard when she doesn't stop crying. But I guess you should take care of her for one day and see how tough it can be." she told him, opening the door.

Toushirou gave her a look meaning 'how hard can it be'. Momo grinned and pecked the taichou's lips and then kissed her daughter's forehead. Her daughter stopped crying for a while and looked at her mother. Momo pinched her cheeks lightly and giggled.

"Take good care of him sweetie. He can be a bad boy sometimes."

Toushirou frowned and glared at her as their young daughter giggled. Momo chuckled and waved to them. Toushirou looked at her leave, hoping that she would be alright on her mission. Though her mission wasn't a hazardous one. She just needed to go to the world of the living and give a letter to Urahara-san from Yamamoto-taichou.

He and Momo have been married for twelve years and they decided to have a child once nothing interesting was going on. Plus, both of them wanted to have a family. Now, the couple and their infant daughter live in a house which also has Toushirou and Momo's offices in a separate part. Much has changed after the Arrancar War.

Toushirou's thoughts were broken when he felt his daughter begin to cry. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen. He sat her on the high chair and then went towards the cabinets, getting out the bottles and milk. He opened the bottle and poured the milk in, along with 1/4 teaspoon of water. Then, he added the baby's favorite flavor, chocolate, inside. He warmed the milk for a few seconds in the microwave and then gave it to the crying infant.

The taichou smiled as he picked up his daughter and carried her while she drank the milk.The little girl gulped down the liquid as she stared up at her father.

"I wonder why Momo's always complaining, saying that it's not easy dealing with little kids. You're just as quiet and intelligent as me-"

Toushirou was cut off when the baby threw the bottle to his head, hitting him on the forehead. She began to cry and Toushirou bend down, picking up the fallen bottle. Maybe Momo was right...

"Stop crying Akemi..." he said as he got the bib and began to clean the milk off of her mouth.

He then shifted her position so her head would be laying on his shoulder. He gently patted her back and she stopped crying. He smiled, in relief, but suddenly frowned when he heard her make a weird noise and felt something cold and liquid-y on his neck. He looked at his daughter and saw milk coming out of her mouth.

Groaning in annoyance, he quickly walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed three pieces of tissue and soaked them with water. He cleaned the baby's dirty mouth and then cleaned the side of his neck. He threw out the tissues and walked out of the bathroom. Akemi began to cry once more and Toushirou groaned in annoyance. He threw her in the air, trying to make her laugh, but she continued to cry.

"Akemi why won't you stop crying now?"

Toushirou's answer suddenly came to him when he smelled something awful. _Very _awful. He followed the smell and soon noticed that it was coming from the baby. Uh oh. One of the worst part of taking care of a child, diaper change!

He walked to the baby's room and laid her down in a small, comfortable table where Momo always changes her. He got out the wipes and an extra diaper. Slowly, and starting to feel a bit noxious, he began to take off the dirty diaper. His eyes widened when he saw the large amount of brownish doo-doo.

"God why are infants' crap bigger and smellier than a adults'?"

He grabbed three tissues of the wipes and began to clean her. He growled when some of it accidentally when on his fingers. He grabbed a single tissue of wipe and cleaned his fingers. Then, he got the baby powder and spread it all over her "flower". Toushirou got the dirty diaper and threw it with a single toss inside the garbage can. Then, he grabbed the clean diaper and opened it up. He gently grabbed her ankles and pulled her lower body up. He placed the diaper below her buttocks and then laid her back down. He placed the middle part between her legs and then put on the tapes. Once he was finished, he put on her pink pants and sighed in relief.

Damn, diaper changing was harder than he thought. How can Momo pull up with the smell everyday?

Toushirou walked back to the kitchen and sat her back down on her highchair. He opened the refrigerator and took out some vegetables that were already made a few hours ago by Momo. He grabbed his daughter's favorite spoon, a pink one with a glowing heart at the top and a heart shaped bowl.

"Open your mouth..." Toushirou said calmly.

But the baby didn't listen and she furrowed her eyebrows angrily, looking a lot like him. Toushirou smiled and placed the spoon against her mouth.

"Come on Akemi, open your mouth."

But the little girl still kept her mouth tightly shut and she shook her head. Toushirou sighed as he thought of a way to make her eat.

Momo would always sing her a song when she's feeding her...

So...

"Oh hell no, I am not singing..."

The baby giggled and once her mouth was opened, he darted the spoon inside. The little girl began to chew her food and Toushirou sighed with a smile. But suddenly, the girl spat out the vegetables right on his face and began to giggle. Toushirou groaned and ripped out a piece of tissue, and then wiped his face. Once he was done, he felt something hard hit his head.

"Akemi, why did you throw your spoon at me?"

The infant laughed as she then grabbed the plate and threw it at him. Toushirou shifted his head to the right and the plate crashed into the wall. Akemi began to giggle. Toushirou stood up and got her out of her highchair.

He went to the living room and threw himself on the couch. Akemi laughed as she began to jump on his chest. Toushirou closed his eyes and groaned tiredly.

"Why can't you jump on your mother's chest? Oh wait, you can't..."

Akemi giggled and hugged her father. Toushirou smiled and placed a hand on her back. He stroked her back and heard her light breathing. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

Finally, some piece and quiet.

* * *

**Hours Later...**

"Hitsugaya-kun, wake up..."

The taichou felt someone's hand on his chest and shaking him. His eyes opened and he looked up.

"Momo, you're done so fast?"

"What are you talking about? It's almost eight at night..."

The taichou's eyes widened as he quickly stood up. Momo carried the sleeping Akemi back to her crib. Toushirou stood up and stretched out his arms. Momo walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Momo smiled as she kissed back.

"How did she behave?"

"Good, I guess. I just can't stand changing her diaper..."

Momo giggled as she walked to the kitchen.

Toushirou walked to his daughter's room and stared at her sleep. He placed a blanket on her slightly shivering body and smiled, glad that even thought it was a pain taking care of her, he was still glad to have a wonderful daughter like her. Well of course, he's the father and her mother is amazing.

"Toushirou. Why is there milk and vegetables spilled on the floor?"

* * *

**_Please leave me a review!_**


End file.
